


Vera Lynn

by TheMightKingCobra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Duet, M/M, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Virtual Reality, doesn’t have to be strictly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightKingCobra/pseuds/TheMightKingCobra
Summary: Theres someone singing outside in the courtyard at 2 am during a killing game, and Shuichi wants to know who.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Vera Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry guys, still working hard on Kaleidoscope! Fun fact, I planned to release this story first, but only just finished it today.

Shuichi looked at the ground as he wandered around, he really shouldn’t have been outside, it was maybe 3 in the morning, but he didn’t check. The reason he’s out so late is because the nightmares kept him up, the faces of his dead friends haunting him. 

The faces of the murderers he condemned. The detective sighs, and looks up, up at the dome imprisoning them in this wretched school. Then he stops, gloomy face twisting into confusion because he can hear _singing _. The voice unrecognizable but oh so familiar.__

__The vocals twisted and danced through the night air into an enchanting melody. One that relaxed his shoulders and gave him a small feeling of peace. Just like when he listened to Kaede’s piano playing after she died._ _

__The thought made his mouth sour, but he instead focused on where the voice was coming from. He couldnt hear the words yet, and he wanted to know just what they were singing about. Shuichi followed the voice like a sailor lured to a siren._ _

__He was lead to the courtyard close to the Ultimate entomologist lab, and hid behind a tree while he listened, lyrics finally audible._ _

___“We’ll meet again,” ____ _

____The voice was male, and shuichi felt oddly drawn to the sound, closing his eyes._ _ _ _

_____”don't know where, don't know when.” ____ _ _ _

______It could hit the high pitches commonly restricted by male voices. Lacking the baritone and tenor sounds._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But I know we'll meet again some sunny day” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The detective is unsure if the song is about someone, or if they’re just singing for fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”Keep smiling through, just like you always do.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shuichi frowns, he still can’t place who the owner of the voice is. The answer is hovering at the front of his mind, but he doesn’t remember who has these vocals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The voice is serenading, he realizes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“So will you please say Hello, to the folks that I know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The song almost sounds like a goodbye, like they’ll die. They probably might if they weren’t careful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Tell them I won't be long” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh, so it is a goodbye then. Shuichi thinks, feeling sad for who owns the voice. He doesn’t feel pity, but sympathy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________”They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I was singing this song...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Their voice cracked, and revealed the mystery person behind it all, the child-like voice sounding more serious than he’d ever heard. Its Kokichi, the supreme leader, the one that declared they were the mastermind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Shuichi feels a sudden flash of hatred when remembering the sick twisted grin on the smaller boy’s face, but it leaves just as quick as he felt it. The song he was singing was sung by Vera Lynn, and it was about husbands leaving and returning from the war._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He reveals himself from behind the tree, and walks into the courtyard. Kokichi has his back to him, white clothes and purple hair gently ruffling in the breeze. The moonlight shines down perfectly on him, making him a spot of white in the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Shuichi opens his mouth, and sings the last few lines of the song with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________”We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The smaller boy hasn’t noticed him yet, and if he had, he didn’t acknowledge him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________”But I know we'll meet again some sunny day” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Their voices fade, making the night silent, eerily silent compared to the song. Then kokichi’s shoulders drops, and he half turns, facing him from the side. The supreme leader smiles at him, one too weak and pitiful to look right on his youthful cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hello Saihara, fancy meeting you out here huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ouma.” The detective says, and stops a few paces away. He cant help but notice the strangeness of the situation, how they’d sung together, in a killing game. “What is all this? Why are you singing? Are you sure you’re really the mastermind?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The supreme leader looks too tired to give him a normal response, only sighs, as if the whole world was on his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You guys hate lies right?” Shuichi opens his mouth, but before he can speak , the surpreme leader keeps talking. “I’m done lying for just right now, and I’ll tell you the truth.” He looked up at the taller boy, a fierce glint in his eyes. “I hate the killing game, and I’m going to stop it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The look In the other’s eyes is so honest, but he cam’t help but ask anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How do I know you aren’t lying again?” The light in kokichi’s eyes dies, and dark disappointment swoops into his Irises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You tell me,” the purple haired boy almost visibly puts his walls up again, “aren’t you the detective?” He sighs, before spinning on his heel, arms coming up to fold behind his head again. “Don’t tell anyone about this conversation, or I’ll use an exisal to kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Shuichi can’t help the shiver of fear that races down his spine, before Kokichi is gone, disappearing into the night. A little bit of his heart goes with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A year later, Shuichi sits at a hospital bedside, waiting for until the patient would wake up. His own body screams for sleep, and his focus is skewed between looking at the heart monitor with the vitals, or looking at the boy himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He looks no different from the Simulation. The same purple hair, youthful face, rounded cheeks, and the same dimples. Instead of a checkered bandana and the tattered remands of a straight jacket, he has on thin blue spotted hospital garbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Shuichi anxiously checks his watch for a brief moment, before the heart monitor beeps faster, and the boy, Kokichi Ouma who stayed motionless, drifting through a limbo between awake and dead, opened his eyes for the first time in many months._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Purple eyes flickered across the room tiredly, before landing upon him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shumai..” he whispers in a weak voice, but Shuichi only shakes his head. With shaking hands he grabs the boy, and hugs him tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shh.” He hushes him gently, and feels weak arms hug him back, “thank you, for ending the killing game.” From the window just a few feet away from them, the sun shines down into the room, the sky is blue, no clouds in sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________”But I know we'll meet again some sunny day.” - Vera Lynn ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
